


[Fanart] Under the Surface

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Random Sterek!Sketches [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ATCs, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Under the Surface, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyday Life, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Naked Derek, Protective Derek, Scribbles, Sexy Times, Sketches, Work In Progress, art trading cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo... as my Sterek!Fic "Under the Surface" has gained quite a bunch of sweet and awesome readers, I plan to have a tombola when my fiction hits 500 subscriptions, 1000 kudos and/or 15.000 Hits and give out some ATCs to thank everyone for their wonderful support :D But before being able to do so I need to practice some more and find suitable pictures, so this is my first dump of sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which ones you like best, what I could improve or if you have any scenes you would like to see!
> 
> Looking forward to hear your opinion!

(Sorry only cell phone shots for now... will give you proper scans when I worked out the line art properly.)

 

I kinda like the two-shot on the top as well as Stiles on the bottom (though his face is not 100% right yet and I can't draw hands ^^;;).

Any tips how to improve Derek's face in the bottom one?

I think it's the eyes- or the hair after all? - , but somehow I'm at a loss here and want to get some outsider opinion before drawing around too much and ruining the whole sketch in the end... .


	2. Some finished Outlines & New Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had a great first White Day today and decided to do some more sketches after coming home.... here are the two newest additions to my Under the Surface ATC sketches as well as two of the prior sketches I outlined. If I have the muse tomorrow, I'll work on the coloration :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scans will be available when the coloration is done :D
> 
> Looking forward to hear your opinions!

Outlines first:

Somehow Derek's face turned out weird... hope I can straighten it out with the Coloration. But I like Stiles (and yeah...don't mind his ever-changing moles ^^;;)

 

New sketches:

Yeah....I just dun get Derek's eyebrows right... and I'm also still working on Derek's body in the bottom one.

Any concrete tips how to get Derek to look a bit more like himself?


	3. First finished 4 ATCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished 4 Trading Cards by now, hope you like them :)

So here are the first few finished trading cards.

So we have Stiles at the New Years Party, Stils and Derek in bed, Derek sleepwalking to Stiles' bed and Stiles & Scott being buddies.  
I personally like the single ones best... what about you?

The format is about 6.5cmx9cm and hand drawn. Outlines are done with Hi-Tech Liner and Coloration is done with Touch Marker, crayons and Signo Whitemarker.

If you want to win one of these, just leave a comment and I'll put you on the list for the tombola :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and if you should not have read the corresponding fiction yet, I would be happy if you'd give it a try!  
> \--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029826/chapters/2051266


End file.
